New Boys in School
by GunnersHeart
Summary: AU. A new school year is starting for the students of Tree Hill High. What effect will the two brothers that are starting at their school have? BRUCAS.....eventually.
1. Chapter 1

New Boys in School

Chapter 1

"Finally, the café is open again. I hope they haven't changed it too much, I really liked the old place," said Brooke as she walked into the café behind her friends Peyton and Haley.

"It looks alright to me, I wonder who Karen is though," asked Peyton as she lifted up a menu that had the name 'Karen's Café' clearly written at the top.

Just then a petite brunette woman who looked to be in her early forties came over to where the girls had just sat down.

"Hi, I'm Karen, I've just moved to this town and you three are my first customers so your drinks are on the house." The three girls smiled at Karen and Brooke thought to herself, maybe she will like the new café after all. The girls then ordered their food and Karen hurried off behind the counter and began working on their order.

The girls fell into an easy silence and Brooke found herself watching her two best friends and smiling. Brooke watched as Peyton pulled out her sketchbook and flicked to a drawing that was half finished. Even though it was upside down, Brooke could see it was a drawing of Peyton and Peyton's boyfriend Jake. Peyton and Jake had been together for almost two years but Brooke had known them both for a lot longer. She had known Peyton ever since they first met in kindergarten and had been best friends ever since. The two of them befriended Jake not long after when Jake helped the girls by getting rid of a boy two years their senior who was picking on the girls. Brooke smiled to herself as she remembered how Jake had shouted and pushed away the boy who was a lot taller than him. After that Brooke and Peyton were thankful to Jake and the three became friends.

Brooke turned her attention to Haley who seemed to be reading the back of the menu but Brooke knew Haley better than that and could see that Haley was in fact daydreaming and not taking in any of the information on the menu. Haley had become friends with the other three soon after they started high school, before that Haley had been home-schooled since her parents travelled a lot. Brooke remembered how she had not liked Haley at first because Haley and Peyton got on so well but once Brooke got to know Haley and Peyton and Jake began dating, Brooke and Haley had formed a very strong bond.

Brooke was interrupted from her thoughts as Karen came over carrying three glasses of coke and three portions of fries.

"Here you go girls,"

"Thanks," replied the girls.

"So do you girls go to the local school? Tree Hill High?" asked Karen.

"Yeah we do"

"Oh right, do you girls like it? Because my two boys are starting as juniors tomorrow."

"Really? We're juniors too! We'll probably see them around school tomorrow, what's their names?" asked Brooke.

"Lucas and Nathan" answered Karen. "They drove back to our old house last night to pick up the last things, they should be back soon. Anyway I hope you like your food, I better get back to the kitchen." Karen walked away and busied herself in the kitchen. Brooke turned to look at Haley and Peyton who were both smiling at her mischievously.

"Uh, I know what you're thinking you two and I'm happy being single, just because you two are all loved up at the minute, does not mean I need you to try to hook me up with every single guy we meet" said Brooke to the other two.

"Woah Brooke, we didn't even say anything" replied Peyton.

"Yeah well, you forget how well I know you both and since Haley started seeing Jason at the beginning of summer, you two have tried to set me up like ten times."

"Ok, ok, we get it, we won't try to set you up anymore…….unless they're _really_ good looking." All three girls began laughing and Brooke playfully hit Haley on the arm. Once the girls had finished their food, they paid Karen, left a generous tip and made their way out of the café.

Brooke made her way home alone since Peyton had gone to Jake's house and Jason had come to walk Haley home. As Brooke pulled up to her house, she saw that the moving truck was still parked at the house at the end of her street. She had not yet met the people that had moved in, in fact she had not even seen them and then she began to wonder whether this was where Karen and her two sons had moved in.

Brooke walked into her big empty house and by the time she got changed, she had forgotten all about Karen and her sons. Instead Brooke was looking forward to the start of term tomorrow because start of term meant end of summer parties. Brooke and her friends had always been keen party goers but since the start of summer when Haley began dating Jason the parties had been less fun. Peyton and Haley obviously always had someone to dance and chill with and although they would never say, Brooke never wanted to be the fifth wheel so found herself drinking a lot and hooking up with random guys at these parties. She would never miss a party though, after all, she was head cheerleader so expected to make an appearance at all the parties. Also, without the parties she would be bored and alone in her house since her parents were never home.

Brooke sighed to herself and sat down in front of the tv for a night of mind-numbingly boring shows to watch. When eventually Brooke dragged herself up to bed, she fell asleep with the thought that maybe the new school year would bring a change for her…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the ****first story I have ever written so I was really surprised at the amount of people who put it on their alert list and even reviewed. Since it is my first story, I'm really interested in what you think, so if you can please review and let me know.**

New Boys in School

Chapter 2

Much to her dismay, Brooke had to wake up early on Monday morning. Getting used to waking up early after a long summer was not going to be easy, Brooke thought to herself. She took her time getting ready, wanting to look good for her first day back at school. Eventually Brooke decided to wear her favorite pair of dark blue jeans with a new white sleeveless top she had bought the other day. She then slipped into her heels, grabbed her school bag and drove to school.

Once Brooke had parked in her usual spot, she saw Peyton, Jake and Haley sitting at a lunch table outside the school building. She made her way over to them and sat down next to Haley.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you, the bells going to ring in a minute" said Haley.

"No, just means I got here a minute early" joked Brooke. The four of them rose from the table and made their way to homeroom. Their form tutor had not yet arrived so the class took the opportunity to catch up with the people they had not seen all summer. Brooke began talking to a group of people when one of them asked her about the annual end of summer beach party.

"Oh yeah, I might as well let the whole class know," said Brooke as she pulled out the nearest chair and stood on top of it. "Listen everyone, as I'm sure you all know, I was voted captain of the cheerleaders last year. That means I will be organizing the end of summer beach party this year. I'm having it at my Dad's new beach house this Friday and everyone is invited. Spread the word and don't forget-"

"I think that will do Miss Davis, you may remove yourself from that chair." In all the excitement, no one had noticed their form tutor, Mr. Parker walk into the room. All of the students immediately sat down and fell silent.

"I'm sorry I was late, but we have two new students joining us today so we had some things to deal with," he stated.

For the first time Brooke noticed two boys had walked in with Mr. Parker. The two boys looked nothing alike. Both were very tall and looked to be athletically built but that was where the similarities ended. One of them had short dark brown hair and his eyes looked to be dark brown also. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a basketball jersey. Brooke immediately noticed that he seemed a little nervous so when he looked her way, she gave him a little smile and he smiled back which Brooke found quite endearing. It helped that he was extremely good looking too.

The other boy turned his head and looked at Brooke as well, however he did not return Brooke's smile, it seemed as though he rolled his eyes, but he looked away before she could tell. Brooke did not find him endearing at all, he held himself in a very arrogant manner and seemed incapable of anything but a frown. However, Brooke could not help herself thinking that he was very attractive too. He had dirty blonde hair and his eyes were the color sky blue. He wore dark blue straight jeans and a white t-shirt that accentuated his muscular arms very well.

The tutor motioned for the boys to sit down and they took the only two seats left, which happened to be at the front of the class.

"Ok, this is Lucas and Nathan Scott and I know you will all be most welcoming to them both. Especially Brooke, since she felt the need to stand on my furniture and nominate herself as the person you boys can go to if you need anything," teased Mr. Parker. The boy with dark hair turned to face Brooke and gave her a cheeky smirk then smiled at her again. Brooke could tell she would get on very well with him.

The rest of the class went by with the usual start of year notices; 'this year is very important, you must work hard, start thinking about university…' Brooke was bored by all this and paid no attention. She didn't even notice the bell ring until Haley poked her in the back and told her to get up. Brooke compared timetables with her friends and saw that none of them were with her on Monday except for English last period. They all went their separate ways and agreed to meet for lunch.

The morning seemed to go very slowly for Brooke. She hated not having any of her close friends in her class. Although she knew everyone in the class, it just wasn't the same.

Brooke was the first to arrive for lunch but was soon joined by Haley and Jason. Jason was very tall and had a medium build. His light brown hair was very short and he always had a bit of stubble. Although he had always gone to Tree Hill High, he had never really been close to Haley, Brooke or Peyton until he asked Haley out on a date. Even now, after Haley and Jason had been dating all summer, Brooke did not feel she knew Jason very well. She didn't mind though, as long he kept Haley happy, she was happy.

The three made small talk and finally Peyton and Jake joined them.

"Why are you two always last?" Brooke asked.

Jake laughed and then said, "My girlfriend can't resist me so we tend to get a little sidetracked." Peyton blushed and joined in laughing with everyone else.

Just then Brooke noticed the two new boys walk out of the school building and sit down at an empty table nearby. She turned to her friends as asked, "have any of you guys spoken to the new boys yet?"

Haley spoke up first, "yeah, me and Jake had our first lesson with the blonde haired one, Lucas I think his name is. He was really quiet though so I didn't really get a chance to speak to him."

"I had both my lessons with Nathan," said Peyton. "He's really friendly. Speaking of friendly, don't think I didn't see you two sharing sly smiles at each other Brooke," she laughed.

"Whatever Peyton, we were just kidding around," sighed Brooke. Just as she said this Nathan and Lucas rose from their table and walked past Brooke's table when Peyton stopped them and asked the two to join them.

The two boys looked at each other then Nathan said "sure thanks," and sat down in between Jake and Haley. However, Lucas did not sit down. He looked around the table, his eyes lingering on Brooke longer than anyone else before he said, "thanks but I've got to talk to Mr. Parker about something so I'll catch up with you guys later." As Lucas left Peyton began telling Nathan everyone's names. Brooke wondered why Lucas was in such a hurry and thought it a little strange that he had a meeting with Mr. Parker already but didn't think much of it.

"So Nathan, are you and Lucas brothers? How is it that you guys are in the same year?" Jake said after the introductions were made.

"Yeah, we are. Luke is a year older though, he started school a year late but I'll let him explain that." Nathan replied.

"Maybe your brother had the right idea, not sitting with us because we're just going to end up asking you a million questions," Haley laughed. Nathan smiled and said he didn't mind at all.

Their remaining free time was spent getting to know Nathan better. It turned out Nathan and Lucas had only moved to Tree Hill a few weeks ago with their mother. Nathan didn't mention anything about his father and so nobody else felt it appropriate to ask. However, they did find out that both Nathan and Lucas were keen basketball players and would be trying out for the school team. The more Brooke talked to Nathan, the more she liked him. He was very easy to get on with and it felt like they had known him for a lot longer than one day!

Lucas, however, was a mystery to Brooke and she couldn't work out why, but this only intrigued her even more. After lunch Brooke again had none of her close friends in Biology. That meant she was in no rush to get to lesson so took the long way round stopping off at her locker. By the time she arrived, the class had already started and there was only one empty space which happened to be next to Lucas. Brooke was not pleased, as Lucas seemed quiet and moody. At least he's nice to look at thought Brooke. She sat down next to him and he did not even look her way.

"How lovely of you to join us Brooke. I do not appreciate tardiness to my class, luckily we have not really started," said their Biology teacher to Brooke, he then addressed the whole class.

"As I was just explaining, the person you have chosen to sit next to will be your lab partner for the rest of the year. With that said, will you all please open your books at page 88 and discuss with your partner how you would go about this experiment."

Brooke couldn't believe her luck, not only was she not with any of her friends, but she was stuck with Lucas for the rest of the year. She turned to talk to him but he said,"I'm Lucas and I know you're Brooke, looks like we're going to be lab partners," rather abruptly.

"Yeah I guess we are," replied Brooke. Lucas then put his head down and started reading the book. Brooke wondered why he was being a little rude especially since his brother was so nice. Nobody else seemed to be talking about the work so Brooke decided to try and talk to Lucas.

"So your brother told me you guys are in to basketball, I'm a cheerleader so if you're good, we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"Yeah, I figured you were a cheerleader," replied Lucas.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Brooke.

"Nothing, I just know how to read people… that and you announced it at the beginning of the day when you were standing on that chair." He turned to face Brooke with a smile and Brooke couldn't help but smile back.

"There doesn't seem to be much talking about the work so we'll have the rest of the lesson in silence," interrupted the teacher. Brooke scowled and continued to read the book, none of which she was taking in.

The lesson seemed to drag for Brooke and finally when the bell went she gathered her things and quickly made her way to English. She was not dreading this lesson as much as the others because she knew Haley was in this class. Haley had already sat down at a table at the back of the class when Brooke went to sit with her. Immediately Brooke began to moan about her day and Haley just laughed. Brooke looked around the room just as Lucas walked in, they acknowledged each other before he sat down next to Nathan. Brooke didn't even see when Nathan had come in, but waved to him as he turned around to greet her.

Their teacher walked in and Brooke's heart sank. She and Haley had had this teacher last year and they did not like her. Her name was Ms. Hadler, she looked to be about fifty and in Brooke's opinion always smelled of cheese. Ms. Hadler looked up at Haley and Brooke and immediately separated them.

"You two were a nightmare together last year, so I want you two to separate. In fact Brooke you can sit right at the front, swap with…sorry I don't know your name," she said as she addressed Lucas. Lucas told her his name then got up from the desk and went to sit next to Haley while Brooke took his seat.

"It's ok, I won't bite," whispered Nathan. Brooke just laughed. She really didn't mind sitting next to Nathan anyway.

Nathan and Brooke got on very well during the lesson. They found out they had a lot of things in common, the main thing being they both liked to have fun and to party. Brooke realized that she and Nathan could talk about almost anything and he would definitely become a very good friend of hers. Although he was very good looking, she did not fancy him, he just wasn't Brooke's type. However, she did find herself turning around to look at his brother more than once. Brooke did not know what it was, but something about him intrigued her.


	3. Chapter 3

New Boys in School

Chapter 3

The next two days flew by for Brooke, she was busy organising the beach party and so paid no attention in school. She had not even seen her friends properly because there were so many last minute things to do during her lunchtimes. She had been looking forward to Wednesday after school when the basketball and cheerleading tryouts would take place. The tryouts would be a good place to catch up with Haley and Peyton and to check out the talent on the basketball team.

When the bell rang to signal the end of the day, Brooke, Haley and Peyton gathered their things and made their way to their lockers where they could leave their books and pick up their cheerleading gear. Then they made their way over to the gym where they found about fifty girls waiting to audition. Haley turning to Brooke with a panicked look on her face said, "How are we going to audition all these girls before the boys need the gym in half an hour?"

Brooke was just asking herself the same question. Usually only a few girls turned up and they were able to audition them one at a time before the boys needed the gym. Suddenly Brooke had an idea and addressed all of the girls in the gym, "since there are so many girls this year, we are changing how we're going to audition you. The girls that are already part of the squad are going to perform a routine today and you lot are all going to watch and learn. Then, you will practice and perform the routine in small groups and we will decide who we want in the squad from that."

Brooke looked around the gym at the girls, they seemed nervous and it reminded her of when she first auditioned. She told the girls that were already part of the squad to get into position and started the music. The girls went through the routine three times. Brooke told the auditionees that they would be shown the routine once more in the next practice then they would be expected to perform so to only turn up if they knew the routine and could perform it well. The auditionees then left the gym as there would not be enough space for the basketball team, the cheerleading squad and the extra fifty girls. (There was hardly enough space for the boys and the girls.) The basketball coach, Whitey, allowed the girls half an hour straight after school to use the whole gym then after that they were given a tiny bit of space off the court.

Because of the number of girls who came to audition and the lack of time Brooke announced; "I don't think there's much point learning a new routine because we're going to have to teach it to the new girls and I thought we would know who that would be by now. Since we don't, I say you can have practice off so you can stay or go it's up to you". Most of the girls left but Brooke, Haley, Peyton and a couple of the older girls decided to stay and work on a new routine. They sat down at the bleachers just as the boys ran in. Brooke spotted Jake who was with Nathan and Lucas. Jake looked up at the girls and smiled at Peyton who blew him a kiss. Whitey must have told the boys what to do before they got to the gym because as soon as they ran in they all started to do laps of the gym. Whitey then announced he needed to see the principle so the boys should carry on with their warm up and he would be back in five minutes. All of the boys slowed down and Jake ran over to where the girls were sitting. He was slightly out of breath but said "Whitey has dropped all of us. He said since so many people turned up for tryouts that it's only fair if everyone gets a chance!"

"How is that fair?" Questioned Peyton, "you guys have been on the team for ages, he should let you stay!" she exclaimed. Jake started laughing and told her to calm down.

"Jake is the best player on the team, he doesn't have anything to worry about," added Brooke. Jake smiled at Brooke, kissed Peyton on the cheek and ran back to the court. Brooke watched him as he went and saw him join the other boys running. Her eyes fell to Lucas as he jogged past Jake. Lucas was concentrating on his running and had worked up quite a sweat. Brooke watched as he lifted up his shirt and wiped his forehead exposing his toned mid-riff. Brooke felt her heart rate increase and found herself unable to look away. He lowered his shirt and looked directly at Brooke who immediately turned away hoping he hadn't noticed her staring. She felt herself staring to blush. When she dared to look up he had a small smile on his lips. Brooke thought it would be best to distract herself so she began working on the routine with the other girls.

By the end of the practice, Brooke and the girls had worked out half of a new routine so she was very pleased with herself. Jake came out of the locker rooms with Nathan and Lucas. All three of them had made the team and Jake had been made captain. Brooke didn't know a lot about basketball but from the little she had watched during practice, she could tell Lucas and Nathan were extremely good players.

"I was going to show the guys the rivercourt, do you girls want to tag along?" Jake asked.

Peyton looked at Haley and Brooke and they nodded so they made their way to the cars. Haley called Jason so he would meet her at the rivercourt but he was busy so it would just be the six of them. Brooke and Peyton both had their cars so Peyton and Jake climbed into Peyton's car and since no one else wanted to ride with the couple, everyone else decided to ride with Brooke. Haley and Nathan got into the back so Lucas sat at the front. Brooke had driven to the rivercourt hundreds of times before but she had never felt so nervous. What was it about this guy, Brooke wondered. She composed herself, started the car, put on the radio and followed Peyton's car to the rivercourt.

Once they got there, the boys started shooting at the basket with the ball Jake brought. The girls sat down at the benches when Haley's phone rang, she walked away to answer it. She came back with a huge smile on her face and told the girls that Jason was waiting for her at her house so she had to go. She said she would walk as her house was nearby and waved goodbye to everyone. The boys came and sat down with Brooke and Peyton.

Jake turned to Peyton and said "we had better go if we're going to be on time for dinner with your dad."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," replied Peyton. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:55" answered Jake. Suddenly Nathan jumped up, he had just remembered he promised his mom he would help out at the café at 5:30. The others laughed at him and Brooke said she would drop him off as it was on her way home anyway.

They both stood up when Nathan asked Lucas if he was coming. "I think I'm just going to go home, mom only asked you to work," replied Lucas.

"Where do you live? I don't mind dropping you off," said Brooke. Lucas gave her his address and she realised that they were the ones that had moved into the house at the end of her street. She laughed and told him she was definitely going that way as she lived on the same street. The three of them got into the car and Brooke drove to Karen's Café where Nathan thanked Brooke for the ride while simultaneously jumping out of the car. Brooke laughed and drove on with Lucas in the car.

Brooke had been driving for five minutes and they had not said anything to each other. She decided to break the silence; "so, how have you settled in to Tree Hill? Do you hate it?"

Lucas turned to look at Brooke and said "it's alright so far, the town is so small and quiet."

Brooke smiled and said "you'll see Friday night when you come to your first Tree Hill party. They're not small and they're never quiet. Plenty of drink, music and hook ups."

Lucas scoffed at this last comment and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'always the same' but Brooke couldn't be sure. At the same time Brooke arrived at her house and parked in the driveway. Lucas mumbled a thank you to Brooke, got out of the car and walked off to his house without a backward glance at Brooke. She let herself into the house and wondered what Lucas' problem was. When she thought they were making progress, he would say or do something to confuse her. She decided he wasn't worth her time anymore so she would concentrate on making the party a success and looked forward to getting drunk and having a good time.


	4. Chapter 4

New Boys in School

Chapter 4

Brooke hadn't seen Lucas since she gave him a ride home as they didn't have any classes together on Thursday. On Friday, Brooke decided to skip school so that she could set up for the party. Haley, Jake and Peyton were going to meet her at the beach house straight after school.

Brooke's parents had purchased the beach house at the beginning of summer and that was the last time she had seen them as her dad's job took him all over the world. They were currently in Paris and were not due back until Christmas. Brooke didn't know whether she missed her parents or the idea of her parents because whenever they were in Tree Hill she never really got on with them. Her parents did regularly check up on Brooke; she would receive a phone call every week to remind her to pay the maid that looked after the house.

Brooke looked around the huge beach house with the amazing beachfront view and sighed. She wondered what her life would have been like if her parents had been poor; whether they would have cared about her. Just then Haley and Peyton walked through the front door, interrupting Brooke's thoughts. She put her parents to the back of her mind where they always stayed and then gave Peyton and Haley a huge smile.

Peyton and Haley took in the room and Haley shrieked: "wow Brooke this place is amazing! This party is going to be great. What do you need us to do?"

"I think I'm pretty much done so if you guys brought your clothes we can go get ready. Wait until you see the bedrooms they're huge. Where's Jake?" Brooke asked.

"He's just gone to pick up some more beer, he should be here soon." Peyton replied. The three girls then went upstairs so that Brooke could show Peyton and Haley where they would be staying. They put down their bags then went to Brooke's room to get ready. As soon as Jake arrived they began drinking so it took them a lot longer to get ready than normal. Brooke had brought a few outfits with her so that she could chose whatever fitted her mood. In the end she decided to wear a black mini-skirt and a red halter top with her favourite red heels. She wore her hair out but left it in slight waves. As they started drinking early they soon became quite tipsy and giggly and the conversation took a turn Brooke did not like.

"So Brooke, you've had a whole week and you haven't even kissed one of the new boys, what's up with that?" Peyton laughed. "You and Nathan seem quite friendly, do you think anything will happen tonight?"

"No, Nathan and I are just friends, it's not like that with us, he's like Jake is to me, more like a brother." Brooke replied.

"Ok, not Nathan, how about Lucas?" Haley asked.

"He hardly even speaks to me and when he does…" Brooke paused "No, basically I don't like either of them." Haley smiled at Peyton and Peyton grinned back when Brooke said this.

"What are you smiling at each other like that for? Stop it. Let's go downstairs, I think I can hear more people arriving." Brooke grabbed Peyton and Haley as she said this and dragged them downstairs before they could ask her any more questions.

There were already a lot of people at the party so Haley and Peyton went off to find Jason and Jake. Brooke went into the kitchen to get herself another drink. She was just pouring coke into cup which already had a generous helping of vodka when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes. She pulled the hands off her face and quickly turned around to see who it was. She smiled when she realised it was Nathan.

"Nathan! You scared me, you idiot." Brooke laughed. She then gave him a quick hug and noticed Lucas standing behind him. Lucas was wearing black jeans with a short-sleeved black shirt.

"Hi Brooke" Lucas said. Brooke saw his eyes wander to her bare legs but he looked up immediately and when his eyes met hers she said hi back and turned around. Brooke poured both Nathan and Lucas a drink then Nathan headed for the bathroom so Brooke and Lucas were left alone.

They stood side by side quietly sipping their drinks when Haley came over to them giggling.

"Hey Luke, so glad you could make it." Haley said. Brooke knew it only took a few drinks to get Haley drunk and it looked as though she was already pretty wasted.

"Maybe I should take you upstairs Haley, you can go to sleep for a bit." Brooke said worriedly.

"No, Brooke I'm fine and anyway I was talking to Lucas. I don't want to be rude and leave the conversation," said Haley. She looked determined so Brooke just promised herself to look out for her. Meanwhile, Haley continued talking to Lucas, "you seem like a good guy but sometimes you're a little rude to my Brookie, I think you should be nicer to her cos she's got a secret crush on you." Brooke looked at Haley in horror, unable to stop Haley's little speech.

Lucas laughed at Haley and said, "Ok, Haley I think Brooke is right, maybe you do need to lie down for a while."

Brooke took this as her opportunity to drag Haley away from Lucas so she grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her toward the stairs. Once they were clear of Lucas hearing Brooke immediately turned on Haley, "what on earth did you say that for? I don't fancy Lucas, I told you earlier."

Haley laughed in Brooke's face and said, "Brooke, Peyton and I both knew you were lying, I was just trying to do you a favour. I don't like that he's rude to you so I told him to stop." Haley paused and then said "I think I'm going to be sick." She then ran to the nearest bathroom and stuck her head over the toilet. Brooke followed her and sat down on the edge of the bath while holding Haley's hair so she wouldn't be sick in it. Brooke couldn't be mad at Haley because she knew that Haley was only trying to stick up for Brooke and mostly because it was the alcohol talking. Once Haley was done throwing up she said she felt a lot better and wouldn't be sick anymore. Brooke thought it best that she still lay down for a while so she took Haley to the room she would be staying in. This bedroom was at the back of the house so it faced the beach.

Haley went into the room and just as Brooke was leaving she said, "I'm sorry Brooke, I didn't mean to say those things to Lucas."

Brooke smiled at Haley and went to sit in the bay window overlooking the beach. "I know you didn't Haley. Its fine, Lucas thought you were joking anyway."

Haley got up from the bed and walked towards Brooke, "so you forgive my big mouth then?" She said as she hugged Brooke.

"Yes of course, you know I could never really be mad at you." Brooke replied. Suddenly Haley gasped and Brooke turned around to see what Haley was looking at. At first Brooke couldn't see anything because it was dark outside but then she followed Haley's gaze and saw that she was looking at two people kissing on the porch below them. Brooke could not quite make out who it was as the only light shining on them was the light from the kitchen. Then all of sudden, once she had registered Haley's reaction, she knew immediately that it was Jason kissing somebody else. She could tell for herself that it was him now and she turned to Haley to see her running out of the bedroom.

"Haley wait," Brooke shouted, but Haley didn't listen. She ran down the stairs into the kitchen and out of the back door. Brooke was right behind her and she could see that Jason was still kissing this random girl as he hadn't noticed Haley come outside.

"How could you" Haley said in a calm voice. Jason immediately dropped the other girl and saw Haley for the first time. "How could you" Haley asked Jason, this time her voice was not so calm.

"Haley, this isn't what it looks like," Jason said quickly. "It doesn't mean anything."

Brooke could see Haley was about to cry but could tell she didn't want Jason to see her cry over him. She stepped in front of Haley and said, "It's time for you to leave Jason, don't make me call Jake or someone else to literally throw you out." Jason looked straight at Brooke like he would like nothing more than to throw her out of the way. He took a step towards her but Brooke felt a strong arm grab her and pull her backwards. She looked up to see Lucas now standing in front of her.

Lucas was just inches away from Jason when he said, "get out and don't come back." Jason could see that Lucas was serious so smirked at him and said, "whatever." Jason then turning away from the house, put his arm around the girl he was kissing and left.

Brooke immediately turned to Haley who was now sobbing, put her arm around her and guided her through the house to Brooke's room. Haley had not spoken a word and Brooke knew better than to try and get her to speak while she was in shock. Haley lay down on Brooke's bed and Brooke covered her with the quilt. She went to sit down when someone gently knocked on the door. Brooke looked toward Haley who was no longer crying but had her eyes closed.

Brooke opened the door and there stood Lucas. He was holding a bottle of water in his hand and he looked genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?" He asked Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.

"How's Haley? I brought her some water," Lucas said as her passed the bottle to Brooke.

"I'm not sure, I think she's shocked. I know I am. Thanks for the water though, I'm going to stay with her to make sure she's okay. Can you do me a favour?" Brooke asked and Lucas nodded his head in reply. "Can you tell Peyton and Jake what happened and ask them to make sure the house doesn't get trashed."

"Yeah I can do that. Don't worry Brooke, you just take care of yourself and Haley," said Lucas. He gave Brooke a small smile then turned around and went back downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

New Boys in School

Chapter 5

Brooke spent the weekend with Peyton comforting Haley. At first Haley was angry and upset but by the time Monday rolled around, Brooke and Peyton had convinced Haley she was better off without that cheating Jason and so she was almost back to her usual self. They had not seen or heard from Jason since Friday so Brooke hoped Haley would be okay if she saw him at school.

Brooke need not have worried because Jason had not come to school at all. However, the whole school had heard Jason had been caught cheating and so Haley was the main topic of gossip. It was lunchtime on Monday and Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Nathan and Lucas were sat at a lunch table outside.

"You know Haley, a few people have come up to me and said that you were too good for Jason and I agree, so it's good that you've broken up." Peyton said unexpectedly. Everyone turned to look at Peyton and then started laughing at her openness. Even Haley joined in laughing.

"It's strange," said Haley, "I thought I would be more upset but I don't care. I almost think that I knew what he was doing; his excuses were always so lame. I always knew we weren't in it for forever, it was just fun, so now the fun has stopped." Haley looked around the table and shrugged before she said, "that's it, no more Jason talk. I've had enough. The bell is going to go in a minute, so let's go." She rose from the table and Peyton, Jake and Nathan joined her as they had the same class.

Lucas rose from the table and asked Brooke whether she wanted to walk to Biology class together. She looked up at him and said 'sure' so they went off together. Since Friday Lucas had been a lot kinder to Brooke. She wondered whether he had taken what Haley had said at the party seriously, but she was too embarrassed to bring it up again.

"Haley seems to be dealing with everything quite well," Lucas stated to Brooke.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope she's going to be okay when she actually comes face to face with Jason." Brooke replied.

"She'll be fine, you worry too much," laughed Lucas. Brooke wasn't used to Lucas laughing and the sound of it gave her unexpected butterflies. Brooke couldn't help it, she definitely fancied Lucas but she had no way of knowing his feelings.

They got to class and took their seats just as the bell rang and again they were made to do their work in silence, much to Brooke's annoyance. The hour went by surprisingly fast for Brooke and before she knew it, class was over and she and Lucas made their way to English. The teacher was not in the classroom yet so when they went in nobody was sitting in their seats. Brooke spotted Nathan talking to Haley so she and Lucas made their way over to them. Before they could get to them the school principal walked in and addressed the whole class;

"Your teacher has had to go home in a hurry and so I have not had time to get a supply teacher in." The students began to talk excitedly, thinking they would be able to go home early. "However, she did leave me the lesson plan. Therefore, you will all go to the library and with the person you normally sit next to, you will compose a brief summary on the book the two of you have chosen to do your book report on. I have asked the librarian to keep an eye on you so please keep quiet and your teacher will collect your work next lesson." He then left the classroom and the students slowly made their way to the library.

Since Brooke had missed Friday's lesson, her and Nathan had not yet chosen the book they would do their book report on. "Ohh.. Nathan, we've got to go choose a book and then read it before we even contemplate a summary!" Moaned Brooke.

"Lucas and I have already read our book and we've done the summary. Haha free lesson for us," Haley joked.

"Speak for yourself Haley, I got math work I need to catch up on," said Lucas.

"I can help you if you want, I've already done the math homework," suggested Haley. Lucas agreed so the two of them went off to find a table.

Nathan and Brooke also found a table and then sat down with the intention of doing work.

"Haley is really smart and kind, that Jason guy is a jerk," said Nathan.

"Yeah, I know, I hate him for what he did to Haley but Haley's strong she'll get over this. It almost seems like she already has," said Brooke.

"What about you? It's hard to believe that you don't have a boyfriend," asked Nathan.

Brooke laughed bashfully and said, "you're sweet, and no I definitely don't have a boyfriend. There was this guy called Stephen, but it never happened."

"Why, what happened?"

"He moved away. His family used to own the café your mom bought but they moved just before the summer holidays started," Brooke told Nathan. She remembered how upset both her and Stephen had been when they found out he was moving once the school year was finished. They had known each other since the beginning of high school but they had never got past the flirting stage. Stephen had been best friends with Jake and they would all hang around together so it was a big shock when he left. Brooke had always flirted with Stephen but now she thought about it, he had never given her butterflies the way Lucas had. All of a sudden she wanted to know about Lucas' past so she decided to ask Nathan.

"What about you and Lucas? You two must have had all the girls fancying you."

Nathan laughed and said, "I've never really had a serious girlfriend. Lucas, on the other hand, had a serious girlfriend for ages."

"Really? What happened?" Brooke asked.

"She was a bitch, that's what happened. Luke was captain of the basketball team, she was captain of the cheerleaders so naturally they dated. For some reason, everybody but Lucas could tell what she was like. She used people, especially her 'best' friends. She would get wasted at parties and embarrass herself and Luke, but still he stayed with her. It wasn't until he found her in bed with another guy that he finally saw what she was like. I was so glad when he did but he's been so guarded ever since. I don't think I've seen him with another girl since then," Nathan explained.

Brooke was silent, could this be the reason Lucas was so standoffish with her? Did she remind Lucas of his ex-girlfriend?

"Anyway, enough about Lucas' love life," Nathan said, interrupting Brooke's thoughts. "We really need to do some work before practice later." Brooke agreed so they found a book they had both already read and started the summary. They had just finished their brief summary when the bell rang so Brooke gathered her things and headed straight for the gym.

When she arrived the gym was once again packed with girls. Brooke told the auditionees to stand back and arranged the cheerleaders so that they could show the routine one more time. They then began to audition the girls as quickly as possible so that they would be done before the boys came in. They had two spots to fill and fortunately they had two stand out girls named Lisa and Nicola. They were drafted into the squad unanimously so they were done auditioning just before the boys came in.

Brooke was standing at the edge of the court when the boys ran in and immediately they started doing laps. She spotted Lucas and he smiled at her as he ran past. Brooke decided she didn't care about his past since he was being nice to her now. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship or even more…

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story and a huge thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far;**

**-scottjames23 **

**-Brucas2006**

**-lil' sista skills **

**-Brontexmag**

**-nickcheer **

**-IamCaroline**

**-Jackie C 23 **

**-Long Live BRUCAS**

**-ravencheerleader **

**-dianehermans**

**-Brucas10 **

**-BDavisLScott23**

**-brucasever **

**-WWE-ZARA-BRATHAN-09.**

**A special thanks to Tracy who reads over the chapters, love ya. Keep reading and reviewing x **


End file.
